Many consumers today maintain more money in checking accounts or other low-interest accounts than is needed. Transfer of this money to other, higher interest accounts generally requires the consumer to monitor the checking account and initiate or take an active part in the transfer transaction. This level of attention is often burdensome on the consumer and results in suboptimal allocation of monetary assets. Further, should the consumer accidentally transfer too much money to the higher interest account or experience an unexpected withdrawal of funds from the checking account, transferring money from the higher interest account to the checking account is also burdensome and may even result in fees.